Without You
by MidnightStrata
Summary: At 24 Cagalli's beginning to feel the pressure of the soon comming election for representatives, of being a wife and a mother and believes her family life is falling apart. What happens when it does?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: First off this is my first fanfic ever. I have not seen anything of G Seed Destiny so no flames! please go easy on me! there may be some spelling and grammar errors so sue me!i would very much like somefeedback on what you think and what should happen. thank you!

Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Seed. (if i did flay wouldve died sooner or not become crazy...sorry to flay lovers out there)

**Without You**

**Chapter 1: prologue**

It had been raining for a while now. She woke up to the patter of it on her window. She would have preferred to stay in bed and keep on dreaming but she had stuff to do that day… and every other day too. So she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that her blonde hair was a mess. She untangled it somewhat then showered.

After getting out of the shower and drying off somewhat, Cagalli returned to the bedroom with a towel around her body. She glanced around the room until her gaze fell on a pair of emerald eyes. "Oh you're up, did I wake you?"

A groggy Athrun sat up in bed and met Cagalli's beautiful eyes. "Of course not… but I think I'll need a new alarm clock" He smiled innocently as he watched Cagalli's reaction when she saw the broken alarm clock.

Cagalli sighed and shook her head. She walked over and sat down, her back to Athrun, taking the broken alarm clock in her hands as she did so.

A small smirk tugged at Athrun's mouth. He slipped his hands around her wais and laced them in front. He felt her stiffen then relax. He whispered into her ear, "Never turn your back on the enemy."

She tensed up a bit as his breath hit warm on her skin. It sent shivers up and down her spine. She reached back for his shoulders and moved closer so that his chest was pressed against her back. She turned her head to him smiling, "Six and a half years of knowing you, four years of marriage, and you still never cease to amaze me."

They both kissed, Athrun's hand moving up her body and coming to a stop on her right cheek. They were so absorbed in each other that Cagalli almost missed hearing the little patter of footsteps that walked past their door.

"Mira's up… she'll probably want breakfast."

She let go of Athrun and picked up her towel that had dropped form her frame. She missed having moments like that with her husband and she thought about when was the last time she had while she got dressed.

Cagalli came down to see her daughter waiting patiently at the table for her. Dressed in PJ's that had little cat designs, Mira was the typical four year old. She had the same blonde hair that her mother has and a mix of her mother's and father's personality. When Cagalli saw her she couldn't help but smile.

"Morning Mummy!" Mira jumped off the chair and into her mom's arms.

"Good morning sweetie." Cagalli answered back and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Can I have pancakes for breakfast Mummy?"

"Sure! Wanna help Mummy make them?"

Mira vigorously nodded her head and they started making pancakes for the three of them. By the time Athrun came down seven pancakes had been made; four for him, two for Cagalli and one for Mira.

"Ooh pancakes!" Athrun said as he grabbed his plate, passing by Cagalli and planting a kiss on her cheek.

He sat down as Mira said proudly, "I told Mummy what ingredients to put in." She struggled a bit on ingredients but Athrun smiled proudly at his daughter.

After breakfast he got ready to leave for work. Before he went out the front door he whispered into Cagalli's ear, "tonight will be a special night… I promise." Cagalli didn't even have time to reply he left so fast.

Mira's small giggle at her mother's expression brought Cagalli back to earth. "Common sweetie," she said as she led her upstairs, "time to get ready for school." She nodded and dashed ahead of her mother.

A/N: ok thats the end of chapter one. i know i dont write much and it takes a LONG time for me to update. please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch With Lacus

A/N: I finally have the second chappie up! took me long enough! I know that I don't write a lot but i try! anywhoo, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED

**Without You**

**Chapter 2: Lunch with Lacus**

Gabrielle's was a small café but Cagalli liked it anyway. After dropping Mira off at her pre-school she'd gone straight there; she did after all have a lunch date. She entered the café and scanned the tables, immediately spotting a certain pink-haired lady sitting by herself. "Hello Lacus."

Lacus looked at her and smiled. "To what do I owe the honour, Representative Athha?"

"To what do I owe the honour, Mrs. Cline: The Pink Princess?"

They both laughed and Cagalli sat down. After exchanging pleasantries they really started talking.

"It was really thoughtful of you to take me out for lunch Lacus."

"No problem Cagalli. I knew it was one of your very few days off, your daughter has school and both our husbands are working; perfect opportunity right?"

Cagalli smiled and nodded. 'When was the last time I went out for lunch with Athrun? ... When was the last time the whole family had gone out for supper?' She remained silent as she mulled over these questions until a touch on her arm brought her back to reality.

"Something bothering you?" asked Lacus, slight concern showing on her face.

"It's nothing…"

Unsatisfied, Lacus gave a quick squeeze to her arm, "I've known you long enough to know when something's bothering you." She looked at Cagalli with compassion and understanding showing in her eyes.

Cagalli smiled sadly, "Then you know me too well."

Their table was at the far corner of the café and for that Cagalli was thankful. There weren't many people where they were sitting and because of that she felt that she could speak more openly to Lacus.

"I've begun to notice that the whole family is drifting apart… With the election coming up that leaves me with little or no time to spend with the ones that I'm close to."

She paused as their salads came, thanked the waitress and continued.

"I know that they know how important this election is to me but I've been so busy…" she rested her head on her hand as she poked her salad with her fork, frustrated.

"You know that that can't be helped Cagalli….. Tell you what: once the election is over we'll go on vacation, all of us. I think Kira needs to get away from his work for a while as well as you and Athrun." Lacus smiled as she thought over her latest plan.

Cagalli looked at Lacus for a while thinking about what she just said. "You know…that's actually a great idea! The election will be over in a few weeks and then we can go."

The two important political figures talked about all the things they would do and where they would go for the entire afternoon.

that's all for now. might have some errors but anyway. A big thank you to all my reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3: There's Time for Everything

A/N: I finally had time to write the third chapter! Yippee for me! I had so many damn tests this week it's unbelievable! Anywhoo here goes the third chapter. There is lots of detail so I think I'll rate this a little over teen just for the heck of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED (if I did, Flay would've died a lot sooner or would not have become crazy.)

---------------------------------------------------------

**Without You**

**Chapter 3: There's Time for Everything**

"Mummy… who's car is that in the driveway?"

After she and Lacus had finished their lunch they ended up shopping at a few places. Cagalli ended up buying a new pair of 1-inch heel shoes that were black and very comfy. Shortly after, Cagalli thanked Lacus for the afternoon and headed to Mira's pre-school to pick her up.

"I'm not sure…" 'Athrun's car is there…then who…?'

**-Inside the house-**

"Cagalli's here!"

"What! Already! I'm not finished yet! When she gets inside, stall her until I'm done."

"When will we know when you're done?"

"You'll know, believe me."

**-Just outside-**

The second Cagalli opened the door to her two story home Mira dashed in front of her.

"Uncle Kira!"

Cagalli came in just in time to see her daughter jump into the arms of her younger brother. (A/N: I think Cagalli's older and no one say otherwise as I have not seen any G SEED Destiny)

"Hey there Mira! How's my favourite niece?" He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Uncle Kira, I'm your only niece." Kira laughed as Mira continued, "So why are you here?"

"Why I came for a visit of course. I've got to be polite and say hello to your mother."

"What does 'polite' mean?"

"Go ask Auntie Lacus."

"She's here too!" When Kira nodded he put her down and she ran off to find Lacus.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise." Cagalli walked over and hugged Kira. He in return kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him, he was a full head over her, and messed up his hair a bit.

"Hey!" He ducked away from her, "It took me a good while to get that stubborn tuff out of my hair. Now it's back; thanks a lot!" He stared at her in mock anger.

Cagalli smiled innocently, "Older sister privileges."

Lacus came in just then, Mira right behind her. She had changed into one of her nice outfits. "Hello again Cagalli." Mira stood beside Kira as Lacus moved to Cagalli. She whispered in her ear, "We're taking Mira out for the night. She'll stay at our home and I'll drop her off at school in the morning." She smiled at Cagalli.

Cagalli was now thoroughly confused. Mira hugged her mother good-bye and Kira smirked at her while he went past her. She didn't even turn around to stop then because she saw Athrun coming towards her. "Can you tell me what's go -"

She was cut off when his lips cam into contact with hers. He pulled away and smiled at her, "Hungry?"

She didn't know why he was doing this but she had no complaints. So she nodded and he led her to the dinning room.

The sight she saw took her breath away. The dining room was pitch black except for two candles set to either side of the table. The table itself was draped in a red cloth and two wine glasses rested beside their plates. On the plates there were Athrun's famous steaks as well as vegetables to their liking. Cagalli spoke three words, "Oh my God…"

"Well?" Athrun put simply.

"It's beautiful!" she turned and jumped into his arms, "Thank you so much Athrun!" She kissed him and he led her to the table.

Throughout their dinner they talked mainly about things that they hadn't had the time to tell each other; every now and again Athrun throwing a sweet comment at his wife. God he loved her so and he marvelled at how much she had to tell him, cursing himself for being so busy. He knew that Cagalli was worried about the up coming election as well as busy, but he could've at least have tried to help lessen the stress.

Cagalli on the other hand was the happiest person on the face of the earth tonight. They had started supper at around five and it was now just past seven. When their conversation ended Cagalli was about to get up and bring the dishes when Athrun stopped her. He told her that he'd bring in the dishes and for her to wait for him in the living room.

She waited no more than ten minutes when he came in and sat beside her immediately putting his arm around her shoulders. They turned on the TV and ended up finding one of Cagalli's favorite movies, so they watched it; exchanging long kisses during commercials.

When the movie ended it was around nine. Cagalli got up off the couch and was stretching when suddenly Athrun picked her up bridal style. She yelped and was about to protest but again she was silenced by the touch of Athrun's lips on hers. He carried her upstairs and into the bedroom where they both fell on the bed.

Cagalli's fingers quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and slipped it off, throwing it onto the floor. Athrun slipped her blouse over her head and threw that on the floor as well. They lay side by side and took off their pants and undergarments and they rolled together, Cagalli on top. He reached up behind her back and slowly undid the clips holding her bra together, slipped it off her arms and threw that onto the floor as well.

Each remembering the other's 'sweet spots' they raced each other to get to them, Athrun always winning. He would keep his hands beside her and kiss her on and around her breasts. She in turn would kiss the back of his neck, just behind his ear, and nip at his nipples.

Finally they made love. It was more passionate than anything Cagalli had ever experienced before. This was what she needed; this is what she had wanted.

Cagalli Yula Zala fell asleep in her husband's arms, feeling more alive than ever before. The last thing she said before falling asleep was thank you.

----------------------------------

A/N: That is about the longest thing I have EVER written in my whole entire life!

MissIhavntseenGudamSEEDinages: thank you for the comments on my writing style!

céline: you can finally stop bugging me to update! Happy now:P

Athrun-n-Cagalli: done so

HimeHikari: hope you liked this chappie!

r: well here's more

Shi-Kage: glad you like it

PaolaAdara: thank you for your understanding. céline could learn a thing or two from you. And thanks for reviewing my fic! You're so kind!

Sesshoumaru: well ya got more Mean Lord Fluffy!

Tamer: thank you

Haku-Beast of Fire: another critique! Yay! Well ya know what my fic has twice your reviews :P

jenniferseedlover: AC FOREVER! high-fives

gseedlover: thank you!

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl: you got it!

hibiscus8: glad you did

MayPenguin: thank you

asga: Mira gives my first reviewer a hug! Thank you!


End file.
